Captain James Hook
Captain Hook is the villain of Peter Pan and one of the most famous pirates there ever was. Hook is many things like a typical Disney villain but he does have many things that make him different. He is more comical than threatening, he actually kills his men and mostly important unlike most villains he actually has a good and justified reason to want to kill Peter Pan. Slade's Ensemble With his ship he sails the seas of where ever and serves as an ally to Slade and his comrades Legends of Light And Darkness Hook appears here alongside Slade and his other allies considering the situation. He is in charge of Slade's ship and sets it on course of the third model A Fragment. Captain Hook assists Bender and Slade on their attack on Dredd`s Interpol. He uses Slade`s ship with the villains against Khan, Mitch and Coyote. He lends his ship and sails the seas with both of the teams. Hook uses the ship to go to the islands and all that when Nostalgia Chick is ready to get going. Captain Hook steers his ship over for the crew to get there. Heloise works on the pirate ship and turns it into a sub which angers him, since he is very proud of the ship. However he does agree on the reason Nerd and Axel give to him that Heloise turned it into a sub. Alongside Slade's other members, Hook finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Blackpool Hook with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him. Allies and enemies Allies: Smee, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Megabyte, Mozenrath, Evil Manta, Lex Luthor, Bowser, Master Albert, Dr. Insano, Bowser Jr., Ventress, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Phantom R, Marceline, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Marie, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Twilight Sparkle, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Flash Sentry, Katara, Aang, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Balthazar Blake, Hellboy, Spyro, Aleu, Dingo, Irene Addler, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Klonoa, Green, Silver, Hexadecimal, Wreck-It-Ralph, Shade, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku Enemies: Peter Pan, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Malefor, Blackbeard, the League of Darkness, Don Karnage, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery Snapshot 15 (11-11-2012 6-23 AM).png 2agZ.gif 2ZaI0oaCMFJl.jpg 6c78af73ff30f55a5d22040d6a36d72c--peter-pan--peter-otoole.jpg 869997_1320282336509_full.jpg 1178181_1360289305263_full.jpg b7193697-e4e6-4f8b-8611-7ec59e1f1982.jpg captain-hook-disneys-house-of-mouse-4.22.jpg Captain-Hook-in-Peter-Pan-Monologue.png disney_fighter__captain_hook_by_tohokari_steel-d7j2dny.jpg Donald_and_Captain_Hook.png hook shut up.gif Hook Disney desk.jpg hook.gif hook_disney.gif Image_0018.jpg hook piano.jpg hook adjust hat.jpg hook you're gonna get it.jpg Most-Sinister-Disney-Villain-Quotes_Captain-Hook.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7902.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6985.jpg PP-133c.jpg The-elegant-handsome-crazy-Captain-James-Hook-captain-hook-30404654-500-382.jpg The-elegant-handsome-crazy-Captain-James-Hook-captain-hook-30404671-503-828.jpg The-elegant-handsome-crazy-Captain-James-Hook-captain-hook-30404686-500-375.jpg The-elegant-handsome-crazy-Captain-James-Hook-captain-hook-30404689-500-339.png Tumblr_n3u1fyfrUy1rxt9glo5_1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Archenemies Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Funniest Characters Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Hat Wearer Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Likable villains Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Villains Category:The Alpha Team's allies